


winner takes all

by someryn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someryn/pseuds/someryn
Summary: Paul was just supposed to watch her. He didn’t mean to look at her. Bella/Paul oneshot. Smut, dominant Paul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not far from my other Bella/Paul oneshot, so don’t be disappointed that it’s not more creative. It’s another fic I wrote because I was compelled to, not necessarily because I wanted to, haha.
> 
> Also, I’m going with Bella being a big enough klutz that her hymen is long since broken. ;)

Paul had been patrolling with Jared when he’d caught the scent of the leech-loving girl and Jacob’s pointless crush as she climbed out of her truck in front of Billy Black’s house.

They’d been expecting her to show up sooner or later, and Paul was just annoyed that he’d have to be around to witness it. _Just a sec, I’ll get Sam_ , Jared said, and a few minutes later he was back, joined by their Alpha.

 _We need to see if Jacob will end this himself_ , Sam told them from his position in the trees on the other side of the Blacks’ house. _If not, we’ll have to step in._

Paul growled at the thought of the girl who wanted to be dead so badly that she’d fucked a _corpse_.

 _Correction_ , Sam said, and Paul could imagine his Alpha rolling his eyes at him. _Jared and I will step in. You’ll stay phased, Paul_.

 _Gladly_ , Paul thought. He didn’t want to be anywhere near the idiot girl.

When she ran out of Jacob’s house crying a few minutes later, they knew Jacob had done his job. Paul could feel Sam and Jared’s sympathy, but Paul wasn’t moved in the least. He wasn’t that fond of Jacob – he was a whiny little bitch half the time – but even he didn’t deserve a girl who’d rather date an undead murderer than him.

 _Keep an eye on her until she leaves the rez, Paul_ , Sam told him, clearly wanting to go back home now that the crisis of discovery was over. Paul caught a glimpse of Emily waiting in bed for him in Sam’s head. _I don’t want her getting lost in the woods again._

Paul sighed but agreed, and Sam phased back out. To his displeasure, the girl didn’t go to her truck; instead, she walked straight out of the house and toward the woods. He was pretty sure she was heading to the beach. He groaned in his head. He couldn’t follow her in wolf form out there; the trees were too thin.

 _Fuck my life_ , he said to Jared, who just sent back laughter. _If I end up having to talk to her I’m going to punch something_.

He stayed in wolf form until he was sure she was headed toward the water, then phased back and slipped on his shorts to follow her on foot.

She stumbled multiple times but managed to keep her balance, though Paul could smell blood from the scratches on her palms as she caught herself on her hands. Stronger in the air was the scent of salt from her tears, and even stronger than that was the surprisingly delicate smell of her, a soft sweetness like some sort of flower he didn’t have a name for.

That just made Paul angrier. Of course the leech girl smelled fucking amazing, too.

He stayed about thirty feet back, hoping she’d just turn around at some point and decide to leave the rez so that his guard dog detail could be over.

No such luck. She finally figured her way out of the woods and onto a clearing that overlooked the rough seas of First Beach. There was a steep twenty-foot drop off to the sand below, but she didn’t seem to notice it.

Then the moment Paul had been half-expecting came, and she tripped on the loose rocks at the edge, stumbling backward as she tried to regain her balance.

He’d been creeping closer to her in anticipation of this, so he was there before her ass hit the ground, grabbing her waist and pulling her backward to more solid ground. “You’re such a dumbass,” he growled, meaning it for more reasons than one.

She jerked in his arms and stared up at him –

– and his world rearranged itself around her.

Every moment in his life, every cell in his body, every thought in his mind was focused with pinpoint accuracy on his imprint.

Holy motherfucking _shit_.

Paul knew that he should be annoyed by this. He was pretty sure if someone had told him this would happen, he would have been.

But that wasn’t how he felt now.

He felt obsession and desire and adoration and a rising sense of possessiveness... along with a sudden, irrepressible need to dominate.

His mental capabilities came back online, and he knew he had to move fast. The wolves’ first interaction with their imprints set the tone for the rest of their lives together, and Paul had no interest in catering to his imprint’s every whim like Sam did with Emily. An enthusiastic sex-starved imprint like Kim was better, but Paul wanted more.

He pinned her against a tree before she had time to take another breath, pressing every inch of their lower bodies together. He could feel her warmth against his bare legs even through her jeans.

He watched her carefully as her eyes widened as she met his eyes, but she didn’t try to move away from him. The bond would be calling out to her as well. He reached for her wrists, his hand easily encircling both of hers, then raised them over her head and pressed them against the tree bark.

Her breathing hitched, and then he was on her, his mouth against her soft, warm lips, stroking her tongue and kissing her almost hard enough to hurt. His hips thrust up against her outside of his conscious control, and she pulled away to lean her head back against the tree, gasping.

She was writhing against him now, and he could smell her too, her desire wafting in the air around him in the purest plea he could imagine. “Fuck,” he muttered against her skin, licking and biting his way down her neck. She made a strangled moan, and he couldn’t hold back anymore.

He released her hands and muttered in her ear, “Turn around, sweetheart.”

She just looked at him, dazed, and he grabbed her by the hips and twisted her to face the tree. He had her tight black jeans and lacy boyshort panties (and holy fuck he’d never seen anything hotter) down in seconds, pushing them down her legs even though he wanted nothing more than to rip them off her. If he did, she wouldn’t have clothes to wear back, and he growled at the thought of anyone but him seeing her like this.

He had his own shorts off in even less time, and then he was sliding his cock back and forth between her thighs, which were slick with her arousal. He hissed at the sensation, hot and wet and so good.

“Brace yourself with your hands, sweetheart,” he breathed in her ear. Her whole body shuddered, making her slide against his length, and he grinned predatorily. “I don’t want you to get all scratched up.”

She placed her hands against the tree, and he saw her arms were shaking. He pressed himself as tight against her as he could, letting his hands freely roam her body while hers were occupied. He slid one hand under her tank top, up her smooth, flat stomach and under the wire of her bra until he was cupping her breast, her nipple taut under the palm of his hand. She moaned and writhed against him as he squeezed first one nipple and then the other, and he couldn’t remember ever being this turned on his life.

“So ready,” he murmured in her ear, pushing himself harder against her. “So eager.”

Her arms trembled with the effort of pushing back against him, and he took mercy on her. He dropped an arm across her hips, pulling her against him and taking her weight completely, and then he was sliding her down onto his throbbing cock.

She made a high, keening noise as she took him to the hilt, and fuck if that didn’t make him almost come on the spot.

“Fuck,” he groaned. She twisted and squirmed against him, seeking friction. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear.

“Move, please, oh my god, move.”

He thrust into impossibly tight liquid silk and bit her earlobe, letting his free hand slide past her breasts and to the juncture of her legs, sliding the heel of his palm along her clit and then to where his cock was buried inside her.

They both moaned, and she shifted frantically against him, but she didn’t have any leverage to control the pace, which was exactly how he liked it. He pulled out enough to keep his strokes shallow, and she let out a breathy plea.

Paul recalled suddenly from his memories of her through Jacob’s mind that she hardly ever swore. He bet he could make her change that. He liked a challenge.

He slid in deep again, just for a few strokes, just to remind her how good he could make her feel, before he breathed in her ear again. “You have to tell me, sweetheart. What do you want?”

She whimpered and tried to get him to move under her. He didn’t budge.

“You,” she gasped finally. “In me.”

Well, it wasn’t swearing, but the rawness and the need in her voice was almost as good, and he flicked his fingers over her clit as a reward. He almost couldn’t hear her moan over the pounding of his heart.

Being inside her and not moving was getting painfully difficult, but he wasn’t moving until she gave him what he wanted.

“Do you want me to...” He bit her earlobe. “Fuck you?”

She shuddered all over, and he felt her clench around his cock. His arousal ratcheted up even higher.

“Y...yes,” she breathed out, leaning her head back so it was tilted against his shoulder.

“Then say it, sweetheart,” he told her. “Say it and I will.”

She faltered, and he reached up to tweak one of her tight nipples in his hand. She tried to shift her hips against him again, and he slid his hand down to her hip and held her effortlessly, utterly still. And waited.

He’d never in all his life wanted something this badly, but this was the critical moment. He could feel it. He needed to outlast her self-control.

“Fuck me,” she whispered all in a rush. “Please,” she added, like politeness was ingrained in her blood.

He barely let her get the words out of her mouth before he was sliding home. They both groaned, and he set up an unforgiving rhythm that had her trying to thrust up back against him. He appreciated her enthusiasm, even if it accomplished nothing from her position.

He closed his eyes as he slammed into her, concentrating on the thrum of her heartbeat, the hitch of her breathing, the tightness enveloping his cock.

Then that last step... knowing when she was about to come and being the one to give it to her.

It didn’t take long. Her pleading gaps became one steady, primal plea, and her nails were scratching down his thighs from where he was bracing her.

“Do you want to come, sweetheart?” he asked before he followed his instincts and bit down hard on her neck.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she gasped. Her heartbeat kicked up even higher, and he could feel it under his lips.

His teeth still on her, he slid his hand from her hips to her mound, his fingers finding her swollen clit. “Then come for me, baby.”

Then she was shaking against him, a broken cry of _oh my gods_ leaving her perfect pink lips.

While she was still quivering against him, his fingers still sliding against her folds, he set a furious pace inside her. She clenched around his cock as she came again, and it was so good, so sweet that he couldn’t hold back any longer. She was still shaking as he came hard, and he followed his instinct and bit down on her neck again.

This time it wasn’t just a normal bite, blunt teeth marking flesh. It was as if his wolf was guiding him just for this instant, showing him exactly where to press his canines, biting until she shuddered and went limp against him in an otherworldly but universal sign of submission. When he finally pulled away from her neck he tasted blood.

He reluctantly slid out of her, though he could already feel his cock stirring again, and only his hand across her hips was keeping her upright. He bent enough to pick her up under her knees and turned so that his back was against the tree, not minding the bark scraping his back as he slid down it. He pulled her against him so that she was in his lap, her legs stretched out over his so that she wasn’t touching anything but him.

She was still breathing hard, and she leaned back against him fully, her neck and her bite mark exposed as she tilted her head back against him to stare up at him, blown-out pupils in big, dark eyes.

He absently brought his hand up to cup her breast, and she shuddered against him again. He grinned and buried his face in her long, soft hair. She smelled like sweet honey and him. Perfection.

“Next time you’re going to come screaming my name, sweetheart,” he told her idly, letting his hand slide from her breasts down to rub her sensitive clit, just enough to make her toes curl.

“I don’t know which one you are,” she said hoarsely, her throat raw from screaming. If he hadn’t already been hard again underneath her round ass that sound alone would have done the trick.

“Paul,” he said, pressing his lips to her temple in a gesture that was as much affection as it was sexual desire. “I’m Paul. And you’re mine.”


End file.
